


Laver Be Gone 再也没有紫菜

by Sophia2000



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dinner, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Years
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 为了弥补他们没有吃上一个合适的圣诞大餐，Ianto为新年做了一顿大餐。
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	Laver Be Gone 再也没有紫菜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Laver Be Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480851) by [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted). 



> This fic is not mine. I just translated it into Chinese. Thanks fabulous @badly_knitted for creating this story.

有句话说得好，“要抓住男人的心，先抓住男人的胃”。Ianto不知道这句话有几分有道理，不过Jack绝对属于热爱美食的那一类。虽然Ianto已经得到了Jack的心，但并不代表他不能让他的爱人吃上最喜爱的食物——这才是重点。一顿丰盛的威尔士新年晚餐，很有希望可以弥补他们今年没有吃到圣诞大餐的遗憾。或者严格来说，那已经是去年了。

Ianto为主菜准备了美味的烤羊腿，上面撒着各式各样的配料。因为Jack确实非常爱吃可口的威尔士羊肉。然后是自制的威尔士蛋糕作为甜点，外加开胃菜——用小三角吐司盛托着的紫菜。看看这些，Ianto为了他的上校而倾注心血的美味，Jack一定会爱死他了！ Ianto迫不及待地想看到他脸上的表情。他让Jack去办了些事，不让他有机会进厨房，但现在晚餐已经快准备好了，他的爱人应该随时会回来……

说曹操，曹操到。Ianto正想着，就听到前门门锁的钥匙转动声。

“我回来了！”Jack叫道。“嗯～好香！”

“最好如此，我为你做了一上午的菜。你最好去洗个手，我给你上第一道菜。”

“好棒！我没回来前别开动！！”Jack飞快地冲进洗手间洗了洗，然后飞快地冲回来坐在餐桌旁，急切地等待着。几分钟后，Ianto从厨房端来了第一道菜。

“菜来啦！”

“这是紫菜吗？”Jack问。

“没错！开动吧！”Ianto在一片吐司上撒了一些紫菜，咬了一口，Jack也跟着咬了一口，动作比较慢。Ianto皱了皱眉头。“来吧，不用克制自己，还有很多。我知道你喜欢。”

Jack拿起第二块吐司，在上面撒了一层紫菜，盯着它看了很久，然后把它放在一边。“对不起，Ianto。我知道你为这个菜付出了很多。但当我告诉Rhiannon说我很喜欢紫菜的时候，我只是想表示一下礼貌。事实上，我并不是紫菜的粉丝。”

Jack垂下了头，恨自己这样伤害Ianto的感情，但他没办法再继续装下去了。“我知道这是你最喜欢的菜之一，但每次你做的时候，我都是强行把它咽下去，假装自己很享受，其实我吃下每一口都很艰难。”

Ianto皱眉。“可是我只是因为觉得你喜欢才做的。你的意思是说，过去的一年里，我一直在做自己讨厌的食物，而我们两个都在假装喜欢它？”

“我想如果我吃得够多的话，可能最后会开始喜欢它。”Jack承认。“然而并没有。”接着，Ianto的那句话终于一层一层地滤进了他的大脑，他猛地看向桌子对面的威尔士男人。“等等……你刚刚说你也不喜欢？”

“是。”Ianto不好意思地笑了笑。“从来没喜欢过。如果那道菜放在我面前的话我会吃，但我只是假装喜欢，因为Rhiannon太爱威尔士传统美食了。她很多年前从我们奶奶那里得到了食谱，并坚持在特殊场合提供传统的威尔士菜。她说这是在承袭我们的威尔士传统。”

他们坐在那沉默了几分钟，盯着那碗粘稠的绿色海藻泥陷入了沉思。

“这是不是意味着我不用再吃它了？”Jack最终问道，声音里带着希望。

Ianto大笑。“你不想吃就不吃了呗！那我们跳过开胃菜，直接上主菜怎么样？”然后他沉默了一下，笑声渐渐熄了下来。“你其实是喜欢吃烤羊肉的，对吧？说实话吧。”

“喜欢啊。”Jack回答。“我爱吃威尔士羊肉，这是百分百的大实话。不过不太喜欢抱子甘蓝（小卷心菜）。”

“这样的话，你就不用吃甘蓝了。我喜欢吃甘蓝所以我吃。你可以多吃烤肉、胡萝卜和防风草根*。”

【*parsnip：欧洲防风草根，一种长得神似萝卜但不是萝卜的蔬菜。】

“这倒是挺适合我。”Jack笑了，站起身来，轻手轻脚地拿起那碗恨得牙痒痒的紫菜把它处理掉了。“为了方便以后参考，下次吃饭需要开胃菜的时候，我比较偏爱韭菜土豆汤。”

“这样吗？行，既然如此，下次购物的时候我会买一些韭菜，然后从Rhiannon那里要来奶奶的食谱。我爱吃韭菜，甚至愿意一周中的每一天都拿它们来代替紫菜，但我之前没想到你是爱吃韭菜的。也许我们以后应该试着对自己的喜欢和不喜欢的东西更坦诚一点，可以避免很多误会。”

“好啊，如果这意味着我不用再吃我不喜欢的东西。来吧，我们去把烤肉端上来。”

“你先请。”Ianto将吐司的碎片清理掉扔给鸟儿，跟着Jack进了厨房，准备上主菜。

其他的菜都好极了，尽管防风草根的火候有点过了。他们吃得太饱，以至于肚子留个甜点的空间都没了。

“没所谓。威尔士蛋糕最大的好处就是它们很好保存。”

“嗯，”Jack呼出一口气，瘫在沙发上。“我们可以把它们作为晚餐。或者早餐。或者两个都可以。威尔士蛋糕的用途真是多得惊人，几乎可以作为任何一餐。我可以整天吃，天天吃，只是现在不行。我太饱了，一口都吃不下了，我想如果我再吃我会爆炸的。即使是我也有极限。”他打了个哈欠。“真开心，我再也不用忍受紫菜了。”

“我也不用了，这辈子再也没有紫菜了。”Ianto趴在Jack身边。“不过我不能替Rhiannon说这句话……”

Jack打了个寒颤，“我们也许应该告诉她真相。”

“也许吧。”Ianto同意道。

结果他们一直没说。后来事实证明他们更害怕Ianto姐姐的反应，哪怕必须吃那道讨厌的黏糊糊的紫菜都忍了。毕竟，不管他们有多不喜欢吃，紫菜不会杀了他们，但Rhiannon可能会！


End file.
